


say what you mean

by Spring_Emerald



Series: dropping (not so subtle) hints [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, M/M, Pre-Slash, because kuroo pining gives me life, hints of pining, hmmmm..., kuroo dropping not so subtle hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: He really doesn’t know what to expect, doesn’t know what a heartbroken Sawamura would look like, or how he would react when offered company, but it certainly wasn’t…this. Edited: 09/30/16 - Tweaked it a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey~
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! Please enjoy!

“You… You look alright.” Kuroo panted, baffled as he took in Daichi’s casual appearance, when the latter opened the door.

He really doesn’t know what to expect, doesn’t know what a heartbroken Sawamura would look like, or how he would react when offered company, but it certainly wasn’t… _this_.

He looked normal - looked _fine_ for someone supposedly heartbroken, and Kuroo wondered if Bokuto had heard wrong or jumped into conclusion, again.

Daichi, for his part, looked as confused as Kuroo felt.

“Kuroo. What are you doing here?” Daichi asked, as he opened the door wider.

Kuroo swallowed, and felt all the adrenaline that fueled his singular focus on reaching Sawamura’s place drain away from his system.

“Before I answer that, can I have a glass of water first? Actually make that two.”

His request seemed to wake Daichi from his confused state. “Sure. Come in.” He stepped back to allow Kuroo inside.

He waited for Kuroo to finish his third glass, and asked again while he put the water bottle back inside the fridge.

“Well, funny story. I heard from Bokuto that you and Terushima have broken up.” He said slowly, looking at Daichi hesitantly, waiting for the outburst of denial.

“But that doesn’t seem to be the case.” He hastily added, as he stood up and dusted his pants, prepared to leave and wallow in embarrassment somewhere far away from Daichi. And maybe beat Bokuto up while he’s at it.

“In any case, I think Bokuto’s heard wrong. Probably lost in Akaashi’s eyes or something at that point to completely understand what he was saying. I will also ask him to clean his ears because it was probably a while since he last cleaned it. Anyway, I’ll just leave now. Thanks for the water.” He nodded perfunctorily then turned towards the direction of the door.

He hasn’t even taken a step when he heard Daichi’s soft voice. “He didn’t hear wrong.”

That was enough to make Kuroo pause. He looked back at Daichi and blinked and said “What?” dumbly.

Daichi sighed as he walked to the couch Kuroo just left, and took a seat, rested his arms on his knees and folded his hands together, his troubled posture obvious. “It’s true. Terushima and I have broken up.”

“Oh.” Was all Kuroo could say, then “That’s great”.

Daichi raised an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, it’s great that I didn’t just make a complete fool out of myself.” He amended quickly. “Not that, you know. You have… yeah.” He bit his lower lip as he sat back down on the couch, unable to look at Daichi.

Daichi snorted. “Did you come here to comfort me? Aww, Kuroo. I didn’t know you cared.” He teased.

“That was the plan, yeah.” Kuroo said, a tad too serious that Daichi is quite taken aback by the admission. “But it seems that you’re doing a good job yourself.” Suddenly, the seriousness was gone, replaced by the smirk Daichi is more accustomed to.

“I was actually expecting to see a sobbing, red-eyed, snot-faced you, drowning yourself in ice cream while watching sappy chick-flicks.” Kuroo teased back, which earned him a punch in the arm. Which Kuroo noticed lacked the usual strength.

“Like I would.”

“Hey, no judgment here.” Kuroo said made with the universal gesture of backing-off.

Kuroo was expecting a comeback, but was met with silence instead. Sawamura has a sort of vacant expression, which made Kuroo worry and think that maybe he got it wrong. Maybe Sawamura is not feeling as good as he looks, or tries to be. His teasing could actually be just a cover for what he’s really feeling right now.

“Sawamura?” He said uncertainly.

“He broke up with me last night, apologized about how he really didn’t feel in love with me, that he was just seeing someone else - his old captain, which infatuated him in me in the first place.”

“He what?!” Kuroo seethed, anger slowly rolling in waves at the nerve of Terushima and clenched his fist, eager to find the bastard and hit him.

“Please tell me you punched him.”

Daichi looked at him ruefully. “I didn’t.”

“Why are you so kind?” Kuroo half-asked, half-declared exasperatingly.

“I am not.” Daichi exhaled briefly. “Not as kind as you, though.” He mumbled, which didn't escape Kuroo's hearing and earned him an incredulous look.

“Did you just compliment me?” Daichi chuckled, but it sounded hollow to Kuroo's ears.

“Don’t get used to it." Daichi chided. "It’s spurred on by a rare moment of vulnerability due to being heartbroken.” He attempted to jest, but it came flat. Worse, he knows it too.

Kuroo sobered at that. “Well, I don’t mind not being complimented by you again, just as long as it means that you aren’t heartbroken.”

Daichi took the thoughtful tone for what it is, then smiled at Kuroo.

"Thank you."

“Whatever,” Kuroo declared suddenly, breaking the silence that slowly settled between them. “If anything, he isn’t right for you.” He said with such certainty, like it’s a general fact.

Daichi hummed in response. “Why? What sort of person do you think would be right for me?”

Daichi was really curious. While Kuroo has a flair for the dramatics, he knows when to be serious when needed. “Well, for starters, they’ve got to be good looking.” Kuroo jested, in which Daichi gave him a slap in the arm with matching glower for. So much for expecting something sensible, Daichi shook his head inwardly.

“I am not just after looks, you know.”

“I’m not done yet.” Kuroo pointed out. “Can I continue, please?” Daichi gestured with the universal motion that says ‘go on’.

“Right, so good looking, has to be taller than you as well.” Daichi glared at him for that.

“Amazing in volleyball, of course. Has to have a wit that matches yours, and someone who isn’t afraid to tease the hell out of you, because it’s a good past time.”

“Kuroo…” Daichi threatened menacingly. Kuroo ignored the apparent danger, and held up a hand to stop Daichi.

“Cunning, but actually kind hearted, and will definitely take care of you, and love you, and more importantly, choose you.” At this point, Kuroo was looking at Daichi with something akin to exposed sincerity that Daichi is suddenly too aware of, but too afraid to analyze, scared of what he might glean from it.

Daichi doesn’t understand why he feels like that though. Kuroo has developed into a really good friend for most part of their college life. And while he can’t claim to know the other as much as Kenma and Bokuto does, he can safely say that he knows things about Kuroo. He _knows_ Kuroo.

And most of what he’d said could all be about him. It's not like Daichi knows anyone else that fits the bill. Well, he does, but... he shook his head mentally then laughed awkwardly, unsure how to respond. To be safe, he settled for a quip as a reply. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re describing yourself, Kuroo.”

He thought Kuroo would smirk, would joke back, would tease and tell Daichi that while he’s flattered, Daichi isn’t really his type. But so far, it was none of them, and it wasn’t like any of it either. So far, it’s silence.

There was something about the way that Kuroo heaved a deep breath, as if firmly bracing himself for what he was about to do, and the fierce determination in his eyes surprised Daichi, and suspended the air in his lungs.

Daichi held himself with bated breath, as Kuroo answered.

“Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based from the prompt:
> 
> _Imagine Person A of your OTP has been dating someone else (could be your NoTP) and they’ve broken up. Person A goes to Person B for comfort, and B reassures them that it wasn’t meant to be; they weren’t right for A anyway. Person A then asks what sort of person would be right for them, and Person B starts listing qualities. Things get awkward when Person A realizes that Person B is basically describing themselves._
> 
> Let it be known that TeruDai is no way a NoTP of mine. And no, I didn't make Terushima a jerk. Not really. You'll see.  
> I am just really, very, extremely partial (read: emotionally invested) in KuroDai.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
